El Discípulo
by Vicus Riddle
Summary: Es Octubre de 1981 cuando Voldemort toma una decisión distinta y todo el rumbo de la historia da un giro opuesto al que ya conocemos. Harry Potter se convierte en su más fiel discípulo...
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

El plan era simple. Tan simple que sabía que todo estaba saliendo como lo había lucubrado años atrás. Paso a paso habían logrado ubicar mortífagos en cada departamento del Ministerio. Y pronto, muy pronto comenzarían a hacer desaparecer a la gente en el gobierno que interviniera en sus planes. Malfoy estaba a cargo de eso.

Luego caería Hogwarts. Allí se instalaría y comenzaría a educar a la nueva generación que respaldaría sin cuestionamientos el estilo de vida que él quería imponerle al mundo. Una manera de vivir que se había perdido en algún momento de la Edad Media, por culpa del idiota de Godric Gryffindor. Se rió para sí mismo. Todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

Observó los planos del colegio de Hogwarts. Unos pergaminos rotosos que se conservaban solo con magia. Bellatrix Lestrange los había robado del Ministerio sin ningún problema. Excepto por la aparición de unos idiotas que trabajaban para el viejo Dumbledore. Y Dumbledore, la única persona que se podía interponer en su camino también caería.

Pronto.

Muy pronto.

Lord Voldemort escuchó el ruido de alguien apareciéndose afuera y tomó su varita. Un hombre joven, totalmente desalineado y sin siquiera ponerse la máscara de los mortífagos prácticamente se arrastró hasta donde él, el Señor Tenebroso, recibía a sus súbditos. Su respiración era agitada y tenía una mano presionando sobre el bazo.

Con más paciencia que la que solía demostrar, esperó de pie mirando cómo el joven trataba de hablar.

–Señor, –finalmente se dignó a decir. –Una profecía…escuché una profecía…

Lord Voldemort que era impávido frunció las cejas y lo miró con curiosidad al reciente miembro de los mortífagos. Continúo allí frente al postrado joven que finalmente logró aspirar una bocanada de aire.

–Señor, fui testigo de una profecía, Dumbledore, – los puños de Voldemort se cerraron como lo hacían siempre que escuchaba el nombre de ese viejo miserable, –estaba presente… una mujerzuela dijo que nacería un niño a fines de julio que podrá destruir al Señor Oscuro, los padres de este niño ya lo han enfrentado tres veces y han sobrevivido…

Si Severus Snape continuó diciendo algo Voldemort no pudo escucharlo. En su cabeza solo sentía un extraño zumbido molesto que no lo dejaba respirar. Sin decirle una palabra al joven, le dio la espalda.

–Una profecía… –susurró él.

Sus planes habían sido, una vez más, arruinados. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tramar nuevas estrategias. Podría ignorar la profecía, después de todo era solo una profecía. No. Si Dumbledore la había escuchado significaba que le daría importancia y haría cualquier cosa para quedarse con ese niño que ni siquiera había nacido. No podía ignorarlo. Calculó en un suspiro cuanta gente tendría que involucrar para llegar a esos padres. Podría matarlos antes de que naciera el niño. Sabía que no debía jugar con los tiempos cuando se trataba de Dumbledore. En otro suspiró planeó cuales serían los siguientes pasos a dar y volvió a darse vuelta.

Miró a Snape con cautela. Seguía hincado ante él, la mirada al suelo.

–Ponte de pie. – Snape obedeció inmediatamente. –Mírame.

No era fácil leerle la mente a este joven mortífago. Varias veces necesitó debilitarlo previamente con un Cruciatus para poder hacer Legirimencia sobre él. Sin embargo esta vez se dejó. Y vio en su mente cómo se recreaba la escena: la vidente recitaba una profecía frente a Dumbledore y luego Snape había salido corriendo para contárselo a su Amo.

Sonrió de costado.

==--==--==--

Había pasado más de un año desde el día que le dieron la noticia de aquella profecía. Estaba atrasado en sus planes, pero no por eso estaba desanimado. Aunque le costaba creer que había un niño escondido quién sabía dónde, que acabaría con el más grandioso de los magos. Igualmente no le daría tiempo para que aprendiera a hacer la más mínima magia. Lo quitaría de su camino como todo el que se interponía ante él.

Ocurrió en Halloween.

Fue una noche húmeda y ventosa. Los niños que corrían por la pequeña calle eran todos muggles disfrazados de cosas que estúpidamente creían que no existían. Pero él era real, un mago que avanzaba con el solo propósito de hacerle un bien al mundo. Su paso era seguro y ya podía sentir el triunfo de sus planes en la punta de sus dedos.

El encantamiento Fidelius ya no servía para protegerlos. Ya no podrían escaparse. Y allí, desde afuera de la ventana podía verlos. El hombre alto con cabello negro jugaba con el niño en pijama azul. La madre lo alzó. Y él, bruscamente, hizo que la puerta se abriera y mató instantáneamente a James Potter.

Matar a Lily Potter duró un instante más. Tildó su cabeza cuando vio su cuerpo muerto defendiendo a la criatura. Snape se enojaría con él. Se quiso reír con esa idea.

Pero un nuevo pensamiento surgía en su mente.

La punta de su varita estaba lista para conjurar un Avada Kedavra más. El llanto del niño hizo que sus labios se movieran para callarlo eternamente. Pero se dio vuelta. Bloqueó el llanto de sus oídos. Se concentró en la marca de los mortífagos y llamó a uno de ellos.

–¡CALLATE YA! –Le chilló al niño que no paraba de llorar mientras esperaba que llegara uno de sus fieles súbditos.

–Señor… –Era Bellatrix, su más leal servidora.

–Llévate a este niño, tengo otros planes para él.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA: **Este fanfic está basado en un fanfic que leí antes de que saliera el cuarto libro de Harry Potter (1999). La autora tenía escrito solo un prólogo y el primer capítulo. En aquel entonces me contacté con ella para que me autorizara a continuarlo, pero no tuve respuesta. El original no recuerdo cómo se llamaba (algo asi como Alternative) y la autora, cambió su nombre y ya nunca más la pude encontrar para hacerle referencia a su fanfic original.

La historia no está copiada. Como perdí el original, escribí lo que recuerdo completamente a mí manera y lo adapté tanto a todo lo que aprendimos de las Reliquias de la Muerte como a la continuación que yo quise darle.

Espero que les guste.


	2. Una Rebeldía Adolescente

**Capítulo I: Una rebeldía adolescente.**

Eran solo dos jóvenes. Ambos vestían elegantemente con gruesas capas púrpuras que se arrastraban en el suelo al andar y barrían el polvo del piso. A la altura de sus pechos, llevaban la insignia de una serpiente que se enroscaba entre los orificios de los ojos y la boca de una calavera; estaba bordada con suma delicadeza en hilos dorados, plateados y verdes. Ninguno de los dos pertenecía al sitio donde en ese instante estaban; se encontraban en la última entrada de un enorme campo de concentración. Era descomunal. Habían tenido que atravesar varias murallas antes de alcanzar al recinto central donde vivían y trabajaban los que allí se refugiaban. Para lo cual no tuvieron mayores problemas a pesar de su aspecto llamativo y ahora estaban persuadiendo a un guardia a que los dejara entrar.

–Mi señor, tengo estrictas órdenes, no puedo dejarlos pasar.

Insistió el guardia con la cabeza gacha en señal de respeto.

–Oficial, –carraspeó uno de los jóvenes, el rubio para ser más precisos. –Su buena predisposición a cumplir su trabajo será altamente recompensada.

El guardia, sorprendido que un joven de la nobleza le dijera un halago, levantó la vista un microsegundo. Inmediatamente colapsó en el suelo.

–Muy buena predisposición, pero aun así le hiciste olvidar cuál era el protocolo para tratar a la nobleza. –Suspiró el que no era rubio, el de cabellos más oscuros que el ébano. –Podrías decirle a tu padre que recluten guardias más eficientes que éstos. –Le recriminó mientras guardaba su varita mágica en un bolsillo en el interior de la manga.

–Parece muerto… –dijo el rubio, pateaba el cuerpo inconciente con una admirable indiferencia.

El otro no respondió, ni siquiera perdió tiempo chequeando que el guardia estuviese realmente muerto. Atravesó las enormes puertas macizas de la última muralla. La última muralla que separaba el mundo mágico del mundo de los muggles buenos para nada y los sangre sucia.

El rubio iba detrás de él echando rápidas miradas hacia los lados con la sospecha que alguien los encontraría allí.

–¿Cuántos crees que logremos liberar?

El rubio miró las celdas y luego el reloj que le colgaba en su cuello. Las manecillas tenían runas grabadas que cambiaban según la posición del sol.

–Tenemos algo así como diez minutos. Creo que es tiempo suficiente como para que nos ocupemos de este piso.

–Perfecto… Esto va a convertirse en una verdadera carnicería. Vamos, Draco…

Se dirigieron a la celda que estaba más cerca. Era iluminada por la intensa luz de la luna que estaba casi llena. En el suelo sucio había una muchacha que dormía acurrucada, intentando abrigarse de esa helada noche con sus propios brazos esqueléticos. Probablemente tenía la misma edad que los otros dos jóvenes. Sus cabellos marrones despeinados le daban un espantoso aire salvaje. Se veía, en su boca levemente abierta que sus dientes frontales eran más grandes que el promedio normal. Temblaba, y es que era una de las noches más frías de la primavera y ella sólo llevaba una especie de camisola desgastada que era transparente a causa de los años que tenía de uso.

Con un clic, la puerta estaba abierta y el rubio se acercó para despertarla.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

En un segundo estaba la chica durmiendo en el suelo, en el otro estaba ella de pie con la varita del rubio en sus manos. En el proceso, el rubio había perdido el equilibrio y estaba en el suelo. La miraba sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Se sacudió el polvo de la capa para poder ponerse otra vez de pie.

–¡No se mueva! –La varita lo apuntaba y el de pelo negro observaba entretenido porque una muggle se atreviera a empuñar una varita creyendo que iba a poder hacer algo con ella.

El rubio, con la misma clase de pensamiento, no hizo caso y se paró.

–¡Petrificus Totalus! –Chilló la joven, sus ojos marrones brillaban intensamente con triunfo cuando vio que el rubio había quedado inmovilizado.

–Expeliarmus… –susurró el de pelo negro para que la varita volara a su mano. La mirada que le dirigió luego a ella era hielo seco puro.

–¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿A quien le robaste su magia?

Su voz era tan imponente que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que quedarse quieta en su lugar, confundida por las preguntas que le estaba haciendo. Sus pies lentamente la llevaron hacia atrás, hasta que sintió la fría pared en su espalda. Sus ojos ya no brillaban con el triunfo de hacía solo unos meros segundos. Sus ojos estaban aterrados.

–A nadie… –susurró ella moviendo los ojos frenéticamente para buscar alguna forma de escapar de esa persona de mirada aterradora. –Es lo que usan los guardias para controlarnos… –Su pecho ascendía y descendía con ligereza. Se hiperventilaría si continuaba así.

El de pelo negro se quedó en su lugar. Su cara era una piedra que no dejaba revelar ni la más leve expresión. Miró su reloj, sólo quedaban tres minutos más.

–Corre. Aquí te matarán. –Le dijo mientras se acercaba a Draco.

Ella parpadeó confundida porque ¿cómo era posible que esos dos estuviesen allí para liberarla? –¡CORRE, MALDITA SEA! –Le ordenó él y la joven tomó tanta velocidad como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Lo cual no era mucha. En aquellos lugares apenas los alimentaban para que siempre estuvieran cansados y no tuvieran las energías que se requerían para escaparse del trabajo manual que les daban.

El de pelo negro deshizo el hechizo que mantenía inmovilizado a su compañero.

–Maldita perra, –masculló el rubio frotándose el codo que había amortiguado su caída.

–Tenemos solo dos minutos y medio. Esta vez no despertemos a nadie.

El otro asintió y fue a la siguiente celda. Allí había tres muggles amontonados. Se abrigaban entre ellos como si fueran perros mugrientos de la calle. Hasta el hedor que transpiraban era vomitivo. Una celda tras otra fueron trabajando sigilosamente y en silencio, sin siquiera hacer comentarios entre ellos.

–Alto ahí.

–Detrás de ellos, unos diez guardias congregados apuntaban sus varitas hacia ellos. Uno tenía a la joven que habían liberado primero sujetada del cuello. Casi no podía respirar. La arrojaron a los pies de los jóvenes como si fuese basura que no querían tocar. Y el guardia luego se frotó el brazo que la había tocado para limpiarse. La chica tosía con fuerza tratando en vano de recuperar su normal respiración.

Más rápido que la velocidad que necesita un pensamiento para formarse, el de cabello negro gritó "Expeliarmus" y todas las varitas llovieron sobre él, el rubio, y la chica. Logró tomar una en el aire y el resto no llegaron a tocar el suelo cuando tomó al rubio por el cuello de la túnica, a la joven por la cintura y gritó eufórico y con un susto fingido:

–¡CUCARACHAS! ¡CUCARACHAS POR TODOS LADOS! ¡Y USTEDES LAS DEJARON ESCAPAR!

Pop.

Habían desaparecido los tres.

Los prisioneros, que con tanta conmoción se habían despertado, estaban empezando a correr hacia la salida. Las mismas puertas que los dos jóvenes habían dejado abiertas. De lejos se escuchaban gritos. Ordenes de los guardias para que no dejaran que nadie se escapara. Gente desesperada que corría tratando de salvar sus insignificantes vidas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El de pelo negro estaba doblado de la risa. Lejos del alboroto del campo de concentración. El rubio tenía una arruga entre las cejas que enmarcaban unos fríos ojos celestes.

–Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto, señor.

–Deja de preocuparte, –le contestó cuando pudo detener su risa.

Se volteó y vio que la chica muggle se alejaba de ellos, tropezándose cada dos pasos que daba. Tomó aire y la inmovilizó en un leve movimiento de su varita.

Los ojos de ella estaban cargados con lágrimas. Su fino cuello tenía las marcas por haber sido estrangulada antes. El de pelo negro recorrió las suaves líneas de su cara con un dedo hasta llegar a los hombros donde comenzaba esa horrible túnica que llevaba puesta. Era de tan mala calidad que se notaba que no llevaba ropa interior.

–Puede hacerla suya si quiere, mi señor. Puede aprovechar ahora que está petrificada.

Aunque no podía mover ningún músculo, se podía palpar en el aire el miedo que segregaba de cada uno de sus poros. No podía siquiera pestañear, mucho menos defenderse o protestar.

–¿No la prefieres tú, Draco? Es más de tu estilo…

Hablaban sin emociones.

El rubio se mojó los labios y la miró por un tiempo.

–No me interesan las muggles. –Dijo finalmente y miró su reloj con ansiedad.

–¿Tienes miedo que se te caiga el pene en el intento? –Se rió el de pelo negro. –¿Aun crees en esos cuentos infantiles?

El de pelo negro tomó fuertemente de la barbilla a la joven muggle y le plantó un beso en los labios.

–Aun no me pasó nada… –le dijo a la vez que se palpaba la entrepierna. Y otra vez la besó.

El rubio parecía tan paralizado como la chica.

–¡Basta, señor! Ya es hora de regresar.

–Eres demasiado aburrido… –le dijo con un suspiro.

Dejó a la joven inmovilizada en el suelo y se quedó pensativo con la mirada hacia el campo de concentración. Todavía se escuchaban los gritos desesperados. Aun continuaba la masacre.

–¿Qué haremos con ella? –preguntó el rubio con temor de que su señor dijera que se la llevarían a su casa para jugar.

El de pelo negro se sobó la frente y pasó su mano por sus despeinados cabellos oscuros.

–Escúchame bien, –se dirigió a ella. –Te dejaré escapar. Si quieres vivir tendrás que correr hacia el norte, a través del bosque. ¡Draco, dame tu capa!

El rubio lo miró aturdido.

–Dije que me dieras tu capa. –Repitió impaciente y con la mano extendida hacia él.

El otro le tuvo que obedecer sin emitir ningún sonido de protesta. Era su obligación. Era su sirviente. El morocho insistiría una y otra vez que no lo era, pero llegado a estos casos debía obedecerle, si se sublevaba lo castigaban. Si no lograba persuadirlo de cometer locuras como éstas, también lo castigaban. De cualquier manera, sabía quien sería el que pagaría. Estaba acostumbrado recibido por ser su sirviente personal. Su asistente, ese era su título oficial, en realidad era su esclavo. Por eso no podía dejar de odiarlo. Lo detestaba y aborrecía. Por eso nunca lo llamaría por su nombre como él se daba el lujo de hacer.

El de pelo negro le puso la pesada capa de lana a la joven sobre sus hombros.

– Te dejo una varita en el bolsillo. Te voy a soltar ahora. Si intentas algo te aseguro que sé cómo matar.

Ese joven infundía miedo. No eran sus palabras sino que era su postura poderosa, el timbre grave de su voz imponente. Era difícil saber si sonreía o si se quejaba. Era como si nada le importara.

La joven seguía en su lugar sin comprender nada, a pesar que ya no estaba inmovilizada con magia.

–Gracias… –susurró ella ajustando la capa y haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza. Entonces comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a la prisión.

El morocho se rió.

–Es tan idiota que no entiende que el norte es más allá, –señaló hacía un costado de donde corría ella.

–Tardará unas horas más, –contestó con sequedad.

–Estuvo divertido, ¿no crees?

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Sería divertido si no fuese él a quien castigarían luego.

–Señor, sabe ya lo que opino de estos juegos suyos…

–Pero la primera vez que lo hicimos llorabas de la risa, –se quejó el de pelo negro. –Solías divertirte en serio, Draco.

–Era divertido cuando solo abríamos las celdas, esta vez liberó a un muggle… –puso cara de asco, –y no sé cómo pudo poner sus labios en esa boca sucia.

El de pelo negro volvió a reírse.

–Solo apoyé mis labios en los de ella, tan sucio no soy.

–Se hace tarde, mi señor.

­–Deja de llamarme así, Draco. Harry, mi nombre es Harry y así deberías llamarme. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?


	3. Historia de la Magia

–¡HARRY! –Bramó una voz en cada pasillo del castillo. –¡HAAAARRRYYYY!

–Oh-oh. –Dijo Draco Malfoy en voz baja.

Harry se levantó del cómodo sillón de terciopelo oliva donde estaba leyendo y miró enojado en dirección al baño en donde Draco se había escondido.

–¡Harry! – La imponente puerta de la recamara tallada con arabescos se abrió en dos dejando pasar a un anciano, al padre de Draco Malfoy y a dos sirvientes que hacían de escolta.

–Buenos días, señor. –Saludó Harry inclinando la cabeza.

–¿Es cierto, hijo mío?

–¿Qué cosa, padre? –preguntó suavizando la última palabra.

Sabía que el anciano no era su padre. Tenía más edad como para ser su abuelo, a decir verdad. Pero su aspecto de serpiente: sin cabello ni pelos en la cara, sin una nariz definida, y con ojos extremadamente rasgados como para ser considerados de una etnia oriental, confundía a los demás y nadie sabía con exactitud cuánto llevaba de vida. Tampoco podía considerarlo "padre" en términos legales, ya que jamás le había concedido su apellido. Aunque tampoco se sabía si "Voldemort" era un apellido real. A pesar de todo esto, cuando se refería a él como tal, como un padre, por alguna extraña razón, aumentaban las posibilidades de salir de los aprietos en los que se metía. Fue una de las lecciones más difíciles que aprendió en sus quince años.

–Me han reportado que has estado en el complejo sur.

–Bueno, pad…

–No me interrumpas, jovenzuelo, –vociferó. –Por lo que me explicaron tú fuiste el causante de un motín.

Harry miraba fijamente a su padre sin siquiera darse el lujo de pestañear. Había puesto su mente en blanco sólo en caso de que lo sometieran al hechizo que permitía que le leyeran los pensamientos. Aun que Voldemort nunca lo hacía con él.

–Has dejado escapar a un muggle…

Voldemort, sin necesidad de ningún hechizo, lo penetró con la mirada. El cuarto quedó congelado en el tiempo mientras ocurría ese intercambio. Algunos podían asegurar que sentían escalofríos en la espalda cada vez que esos dos se enfrentaban cara a cara.

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes?. ¿Arruinar al único ser que ha tenido compasión por tu vida?. ¡Eres un joven desagradecido!

Esta conversación ya la habían tenido antes. Harry sabía que era la táctica que usaba para hacerlo sentir culpable por lo que había cometido y para que finalmente rogara por perdón. Pero el castigo que siempre le impartían era tan fútil que jamás podía sentir culpabilidad, pedir perdón o pretender estar interesado en el discurso aquel.

–¡Traigan al futuro consejero!

Draco Malfoy apareció y se puso de rodillas frente a Lord Voldemort.

–Aquí estoy.

– Crucio, –gritó con la varita apuntada hacia el rubio quien se retorcía con espasmos de dolor en el suelo.

Harry contemplada con un estoicismo asombroso, quienquiera que lo viese juraría que se estaba aburriendo.

A Draco lo castigaban porque no lograba controlar a Harry. Y Draco estaba convencido que un huérfano consentido como Harry jamás escucharía a nadie si no era directo del Señor Oscuro, su supuesto padre adoptivo. Pero Voldemort nunca se había hecho cargo, siempre delegó la responsabilidad de cuidarlo a otros. Si no eran los Malfoys, eran los Lestrange… e incluso Snape de quien todos sabían cuanto se aborrecían entre ellos.

–¡Crucio! –volvió a gritar y en el pequeño intervalo en el que pudo tomar aire, Draco le echó una mirada a Harry con el odio más puro que jamás había sentido.

No era noticia nueva que Voldemort disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno. Castigar a Draco era uno de sus placeres más secretos ya que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, también parecía retorcerse de dolor cuando veía a su niñito bajo el hechizo.

Sin embargo, esta vez, Voldemort no pudo evitar la mano que fue hacia su boca para ocultar el bostezo que luchaba por salir.

–Es suficiente, –les dijo con un ademán de su mano. –Déjenme a solas con mi hijo.

Todos tardaron en moverse. Era extraño que Voldemort y Harry Potter quedaran solos en un mismo cuarto.

Draco miró a su padre en confusión. Al contrario de Harry y Voldemort, Draco sabía que la relación con su padre era saludable y podían hablar a solas sin inconvenientes. Pero Harry Potter siempre había sido diferente.

Lucius asistió a su hijo a ponerse de pie y lo ayudó a caminar hasta el amplio pasillo que lindaba con la recamara.

–Padre... –susurró Draco cuando ya estaban a un radio donde no podían ser escuchados. –¿Qué quería Voldemort? ¿Lo va a castigar?

Para su propia sorpresa Lucius se rió.

–El Señor Oscuro es muy bueno para conquistar y gobernar, también es un líder excelente, pero cree que para ser padre debe tolerar siempre a su hijo. Así que no va a castigarlo, ya te castigó a ti.... y a mí.

La situación era interesante, concluyó Harry. Su padre caminó con tal gracia que parecía deslizarse hasta una de las ventanas. Allí se detuvo para reflexionar mientras Harry mantenía su postura firme en espera de un sermón.

–¿Qué has aprendido de los muggles, Harry?–Le preguntó finalmente sin voltearse.

Harry no supo si se trataba de una pregunta retórica.

–La historia de la magia es una historia de la lucha por el poder. Las diferentes criaturas con trazas de inteligencia siempre pelearon por estar por encima de las otras y manejar a las inferiores como mejor creían. Los duendes siempre se revelaron con esa intención y nuestra generosa raza les entregó el manejo de los bancos que en ese entonces estaba en manos de los magos y por lo tanto del poder económico. Desde entonces nunca más se registró en la historia una revolución de su parte. ¿Sabes en qué año ocurrió esto?

–1825, padre. La revolución estuvo en manos de siete duendes, tomaron el Ministerio de Magia donde se concentró toda la fuerza de los magos mientras que en sus espaldas tomaban el banco. Para que ocurriera eso, la economía mágica de Inglaterra corría peligro de colapsar y las familias más prominentes de Inglaterra estaban enojadas y a punto de transferir sus riquezas al banco más seguro del mundo, en Egipto, donde los duendes ya tenían control desde hacía más de tres mil años. Así que la revolución fue respaldada por las grandes familias y desde 1825 la economía se mantiene estable.

–Muy bien.

Harry se preguntaba hacia dónde estaría yendo con esa aburrida clase de historia.

–En la famosa época de la Inquisición en Europa, los magos les entregamos oficialmente el poder político y económico del mundo a los muggles. Por más de 500 años nos mantuvimos en la oscuridad total para que nuestra bondadosa naturaleza de ayudar a los más necesitados no sea abusada por la avaricia de los muggles. Y hace más de cien años se firmó el pacto de Discreción mágica donde los muggles quedaban totalmente protegidos. Los magos entramos en una etapa de descarada discriminación, subestimados y en una posición que ridiculizaba por completo nuestro estatus en el orden natural del universo. Por 500 años los muggles devastaron todo aquello que tenían a su alrededor. La tan llamada civilización que crearon solo logró deteriorar todo aquello que era nuestra responsabilidad proteger.

"A falta de magia utilizaban los recursos de los bosques y los destruyeron sin piedad. Miles de criaturas quedaron sin un medio donde vivir. El cielo era de un gris permanente por el humo que producían sus fábricas. Y las guerras sin sentido que estallaron fueron las masacres más grandes que atestiguó la humanidad.

"Teníamos que hacer algo. Teníamos que revertir el orden de las cosas. Y gracias a mí las cosas son ahora como siempre debieron de ser."

Voldemort se volteó y lo miró fijamente a su hijo que suprimía un bostezo. Historia jamás había sido su fuerte.

–Ven conmigo, te mostraré qué hacemos a los muggles y a los traidores para controlarlos.

Harry sonrió. Eso significaba que irían a las mazmorras del castillo. Allí mantenían a los criminales más peligrosos, gente de la resistencia sobretodo. Nunca había podido llegar hasta allí porque sabía que lo delatarían más fácilmente. Estaba demasiado cerca de Voldemort como para emprender una aventura allí mismo.

Bajaron varias escaleras. Voldemort dijo varias contraseñas en parsel y finalmente llegó a una pared donde con un movimiento de su varita apareció una puerta.

Las mazmorras eran un gran pasillo oscuro con celdas a los costados. Argus Filch, el verdugo, se presentó con una exagerada reverencia.

–Oh, Filch, qué bueno que estás aquí. –El verdugo con la cabeza gacha sonrió por el cumplido. –Traje a mi hijo para que le enseñares lo que hacemos con nuestros prisioneros.

–¿Señor?

–Sí, Filch. Quiero que le enseñes a él.

Filch se puso nervioso. Se veían sus manos temblorosas cuando se dirigió a Harry.

–Mis señores, síganme por aquí.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a una sala llena con asombrosos aparatos de tortura. En una esquina había un hombre atado y con los ojos vendados que gritaba.

–Ese, allí, es Frank Longbottom. Hace tres días que está bajo el poder de la gota. Uno de mis favoritos, –dijo mostrando sus dientes negros por las caries.

–¿Qué es el poder de la gota?– preguntó Harry.

–Dejamos que le caiga una gota de agua en la cabeza sin que se detenga ni un instante. Parece algo inocente, pero los vuelve locos. Verá, mi señor, –sus ojos se expandían con entusiasmo.

–La gotita, después de unos pocos minutos, se siente como si fuese a perforar el cráneo, y retumba en la cabeza con un ruido insoportable.

Harry se encogió de hombros y lo miró a su padre. A él también le pareció tonto.

–Muéstrale a Harry lo que sueles hacer.

Filch no se detuvo más. Tomó unas cadenas y lo miró a Voldemort con vacilación.

–Con estas cadenas podemos jugar con los prisioneros. Sacudió una en dirección a Frank Longbottom que no cesaba de gritar. Se rió y luego miró expectante a Voldemort.

–Harry, Filch necesita tu ayuda, ¿por qué no te pones ese extremo de las cadenas? De esa manera es más fácil controlar la dirección del castigo que vamos a propiciar.

Harry miró con curiosidad a Filch y esbozó una sonrisa de costado dirigiendo sus ojos al pobre desgraciado de Frank Longbottom. No quería imaginar lo que le irían a hacer con esas cadenas. Filch se acercó a él y le ajustó unos pesados grilletes en las muñecas y luego en los tobillos. Harry esperó que le explicaran qué tortura iban a aplicarle al prisionero.

Entonces Filch hizo girar una pesada rueda de madera que chirriaba por la falta de un lubricante en el eje de la misma. Harry empezó a elevarse.

–¿Qué sucede? –se agitó.

–Filch te está poniendo en posición.

–¿Posición…? –Y así como empezó a formular la pregunta cayó en la terrible cuenta de lo que Voldemort tenía en mente. Se agitó para tratar de zafarse provocando que su padre emitiera una risa entre dientes. –¿No íbamos a torturarlo a él? –masculló con demasiada rabia.

–Filch te azotará un poco, –carraspeó Voldemort mientras se acercaba a su hijo adoptivo. –La verdad es que me enorgulleció mucho cuando vi que por tu frente no corría ninguna gota de pena por el joven Malfoy. Me demuestra que serás un excelente heredero de mi causa. Sin mencionar que tus conocimientos sobrepasan a muchos de mis mejores súbditos… Pero hay algo que no pareces aprender y que no tolero en nadie. Eso, hijo mío, es la desobediencia. ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no te acercaras a los campos de concentración?. –Su voz era apenas un susurro entre los gritos agonizantes del otro prisionero y los repliques de las cadenas donde suspendía Harry Potter –¿Cuándo aprenderás que los muggles deben quedar en contención para que no estropeen todo el esfuerzo que hicimos por ellos- por este mundo?

Lord Voldemort caminó hacia una repisa desde donde colgaban diferentes clases de látigos.

Harry continuaba moviéndose frenéticamente, los gritos de Frank Longbottom replicaban en sus oídos. Su padre parecía tan feliz como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

–Toma este, Filch. –le entregó un azote normal, el verdugo se envaró y propició un latigazo a Harry.

–No seas gallina, dale con más ganas.

Filch asintió y buscó unas tijeras con el que cortó las ropas que cubrían su espalda.

–Perfecto, ahora muéstranos con ganas, por favor.

No perdió el tiempo, de inmediato Harry sintió los azotes sobre sus omoplatos. Al comienzo se aguantó la respiración como si eso ayudara a reducir el dolor. Se mordía el interior de la mejilla y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin poderse controlar. Luego se dio cuenta que era más fácil entregarse, era preferible liberar el dolor que le provocaba el contacto del cuero abriendo su piel con gritos tan ensordecedores como el del otro prisionero. Cuando creyó que iban a parar, Filch sugirió utilizar otro azote, uno que en sus puntas tenían ganchos afilados de metal que se metían en la carne para desgarrar su espalda sin piedad… Voldemort, su padre, asintió…

Harry no supo nada más; el dolor se había convertido en algo tan irresistible que perdió el conocimiento.

-*-*-*-

¿Cómo había regresado a su cuarto? Todavía no estaba seguro. Tenía el presentimiento que Draco y Snape lo habían cargado hasta su habitación. Pero su mente deambulaba entre la inconciencia y la realidad y le estaba costando separar ambas cosas. Sintió por momentos la voz de Pansy y unos susurros de Draco. Supuso que estaban curando sus heridas. De lo único que sentía seguridad era de la luna llena que se asomaba entre las cortinas de su recamara, entre sus sueños en los que creía escuchar aullidos. Tal vez ya se estarían transformando los hombres lobo. Deseó poder ser uno para correr libremente esa noche y escaparse de aquel repentino infierno en el que se había visto envuelto. Envidiaba enormemente a los hombres lobo.

Sin embargo los hombres lobo no creían que tuviesen nada envidiable. Sobretodo aquel hombre lobo en el norte que estaba pasando por la agonizante transformación que le provocaba la luna llena. Y no era libre, nunca se había considerado libre como licántropo. Se mantenía encerrado en un cuarto para no hacer daño a quienes él quería y como consecuencia terminaba infringiéndose daño a sí mismo…

–¿Cuánto tiempo falta hasta que se vaya la luna? –preguntó Tonks ansiosa a Charlie Weasley quien se había puesto en la tarea de hacer ciertos cálculos con un ábaco.

–Cinco horas más. Trata de dormir un poco.

Tonks era una joven bruja con cabello que solía estar rosa o violeta. Esta vez lo tenía en su tono original, en castaño bien oscuro. Su cara redonda y normalmente risueña solo mostraba preocupación; era obvio que esa noche no conciliaría el sueño por más que lo intentara.

–Si no duermes, mañana le serás inútil a tu amante. –Le dijo Charlie Weasley haciendo que ella se ruborizara. Tonks le mostró la lengua y fingió hacerse la ofendida por el descaro de él.

–Tú estás celoso que quiera más a Remus. –Contestó ella en broma.

–Es verdad. –suspiró él en resignación. –Aun no logro entender qué le ves a él que yo no tenga.

Tonks quedó callada. Charlie Weasley era uno de los hombres más apuestos que había en el campamento de la resistencia. Era bien fornido y no muy alto. Tenía un tatuaje muggle en un brazo que la mayoría de las brujas lo veían como algo irresistiblemente rebelde. Tenía tantas pecas que parecía tener un bronceado permanente. Sus ojos verdes, casi marrones, solían brillar con alegría y sus cabellos rojizos permitía que se distinguiera entre la multitud.

Ella echó una mirada a través de la ventana hacia la cabaña donde se encontraba Remus Lupin. Se escuchaban gruñidos y aullidos que emitía éste desde el interior. Se sacudían las paredes y parecía que se iba a romper todo.

–Deja de preocuparte, linda, la cabaña va a resistir.

–Eso no me concierne. No sé si Remus resistirá más tiempo allí. –Su cabello oscureció aun más. –No quiero que termine matándose él mismo.

A esto Charlie no respondió; sabía que era una posibilidad muy alta de que ocurriera.

–¿Han visto a McGonagall? –Entró un agitado pelirrojo a la cabaña donde estaban Tonks y Charlie.

–¿Te fijaste en la tienda de acampar de mamá y papá? ­– le cuestionó Charlie que indudablemente era un hermano.

–Gracias, –contestó el chico y corrió hasta dos cabañas más lejos antes de llegar a un espacio lleno de tiendas de acampar.

–¿Está McGon…? –Quedó paralizado y sin poder acabar su pregunta frente a la escena con la que se había encontrado; sus padres estaban en plena sesión de besos. Cerró rápidamente la tienda poniéndose más colorado que su propio cabello. Tembló con repentinos escalofríos y finalmente pudo sonreír. Era extraño imaginarse a sus padres de esa manera, pero a la vez era reconfortante saber que aun se amaban a pesar de todo por lo que habían tenido que pasar. Suspiró y volvió a la última cabaña donde sospechaba él que podría estar McGonagall esa noche.

–¿Señora McGonagall?

Había una mujer alta con el cabello sujeto firmemente en un moño y sus gafas perfectamente colocadas en su respingada nariz. Estaba leyendo unos pergaminos con una taza de té en su mano.

–¿George?. ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó ella al pelirrojo que estaba agitado por haber corrido por casi todo el campamento en su búsqueda.

–Una mortífaga… encontramos una mortífaga.

McGonagall se puso rápidamente de pie y volcó la taza.

–Dice que era prisionera en un campo de concentración, pero su capa lleva la marca de la calavera y la serpiente.

Con un ademán de su varita, la vieja mujer recompuso la taza y se puso su capa.

–¿En dónde está?. ¿Cómo la encontraron?

–Estábamos haciendo guardia en el gran roble y la vimos corriendo hacia nosotros, llevaba puesta la capa de los mortífagos y la capturamos inmediatamente.

Ambos iban con un paso apurado, alejándose cada vez más del campamento.

–¿Estaba armada?

–Llevaba una varita… –George frunció las cejas. –No se defendió, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para sacarla del bolsillo.

La señora McGonagall endureció la mirada.

–¿Cree que nos hayan descubierto? –preguntó tentativamente el pelirrojo.

–No sé.

Llegaron a un enorme roble. El diámetro del trono era tan grande que se hubiesen requerido tres o cuatro personas con los brazos extendidos para poder rodearlo. La señora McGonagall jaló una soga que colgaba de una rama y la soga se enroscó en su mano para poder subirla hasta una plataforma escondida. George hizo lo mismo.

La plataforma del árbol era más amplia de lo que parecía. Tenía una mesa con sillas. En un costado había unos gabinetes con comida. En el lado contrario había una pequeña puerta que daba hacia un baño. Una escalera caracol llevaba a un segundo piso donde había catres y donde se encontraba la mortífaga bien atada. Tenía ojeras y el blanco de sus ojos estaba rojo. Su cabello sucio era una maraña infernal que desprendía un espantoso hedor a putrefacción. Su manera de cabecear era una obvia muestra del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantenerse despierta.

Minerva McGonagall la estudió por un momento antes de hablar a George.

–¿No debería estar Hagrid aquí?

–Tenía cosas que hacer. –Contestó un joven de piel oscura y con rastras en su pelo negro. –Nos pidió a George y a mí que lo cubriéramos por esta vez.

La señora asintió con la cabeza, su expresión en total desacuerdo con lo que había escuchado y se acercó a la prisionera.

–¿Quién eres?

La mucha irguió la cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos hicieron un enorme esfuerzo para enfocar a la mujer que le hablaba.

–Hermione Granger, –su voz se sentía como papel lija en su garganta. –Me escapé de un campo de concentración…

–Lee, –dijo McGonagall dirigiéndose al de piel morena, –trae agua y un poco de sopa.

La mujer se detuvo un momento.

–¿Eres una mortífaga?

La chica pestañeó en confusión.

–¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Me dijeron que corriera hacia el norte, que aquí estaba la resistencia. A través del bosque… –tosió y sus pulmones se sintieron en brasas.

–¿Eres una bruja? –intervino George causando una cara de irritación en la señora mayor.

–No.

–¿Qué hacías con una varita entonces? Sin mencionar tu atuendo…

–Me las dieron… cuando me liberaron.

–Así que no te escapaste sola. Una muggle no podría haber escapado sin ayuda de algún mago ¿Quién te liberó?

–No lo sé…

En ese instante apareció Lee Jordan con una bandeja con agua y comida líquida. Los apoyó en una mesita justo enfrente a la prisionera. La chica tragó saliva. Su cuerpo no la dejaba mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella comida.

–George, ayúdala a beber un poco de agua y luego ven conmigo abajo.

El pelirrojo obedeció y Hermione Granger bebió el agua tan velozmente que se volcó todo encima.

Él se rió levemente antes de producir agua mágicamente.

–Gracias… –dijo ella finalmente antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

Lee Jordan preparaba té para McGonagall quien tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa en profundo pensamiento.

George se sentó en una silla a su lado y carraspeó para llamar la atención de la señora.

–Creo que dice la verdad.

Ambos le miraron en silencio.

Minerva McGonagall suspiró y fijó sus ojos en la taza que le alcanzaba Lee Jordan.

–Es probable que esté mintiendo. No voy a arriesgarme. Esta extremadamente débil y tampoco quiero arriesgarme a leerle la mente en ese estado. La podría matar.

–Podríamos preguntarle a Tonks si tiene Veritaserum, –propuso Lee Jordan en tono grave, pero lo tuvieron que pasar por alto porque cada vez se les hacía más difícil reponer las pócimas. George se acercó a la abertura que se formaba entre los gabinetes de la comida y la tupida copa del árbol. Sostenía también una taza que le calentaban sus manos.

–Una muggle que se escapa de un campo de concentración… –dijo para sí mismo. –No escuché hada igual desde la vez que Fred… –su voz se ahogó y lo que iba a decir una brisa que sopló por la abertura se lo llevó.

–Ciertamente… –coincidió la señora. –Por eso me resulta demasiado sospechoso.

George volvió su mirada ausente a ellos.

–Es que su túnica es un harapo y si hubiesen visto la manera en que tomaba agua… Para mí no miente.

–Esperaremos hasta mañana a que ella reponga un pongo sus fuerzas.

–Un cuchillo de doble filo, –susurró Lee Jordan. Se refería que al esperar a que ella repusiera sus fuerzas crecerían las posibilidades de que mintiera y se resistiera más fácilmente a decir la verdad.

–Si tiene algo que ocultar, o si sabe cómo resistir, sabremos que nos mintió.

–Quizás sí.

McGonagall se puso de pie para marcharse.

–No despeguen un ojo de ella, verifiquen que los hechizos inmovilizadores no se gasten en la mañana… –los miró con el ceño fruncido –No olviden vigilar el perímetro tampoco por si alguien los siguió hasta aquí. –Se frotó la sien. –Recuerden alimentarla solo con líquidos, sopa bastará. En cuanto llegue Rubeus,… –suspiró, –tendré que hablar con él… irse de esta manera…

–esto lo balbuceó. –Eso es todo. Regresaré mañana para interrogarla.


	4. La humillación de ser Harry Potter

**Capítulo III La humillación de ser Harry Potter**

Lentamente entró el sol por la ventana de la recamara de Harry Potter. Enormes tapices colgaban del techo con dibujos bordados que en alguna época de su infancia le habían servido para entretener su imaginación con historias que se inventaba él.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par y una bandeja con un sustancioso desayuno y aun caliente estaba en la mesa debajo de la ventana.

Harry Potter abrió los ojos pero no se movió.

Draco Malfoy no tardaría en entrar para avisarle cuales eran sus obligaciones del día. Luego aparecerían los elfos domésticos con su ropa. El desayuno ya se lo habían traído por lo que estaba seguro que era mucho más tarde de lo que normalmente solía despertar.

Después llegaría Pansy Parkinson preocupada por lo que le había ocurrido. Ella le daría besos para que se olvidara de todo y él pretendería, una vez más, que todo estaba bien.

Quizás algún día, si pretendía lo suficientemente, lo creería de verdad.

Pero nada estaba bien. Al menos él no lo estaba.

Gruñó en frustración. Le ardía la espalda con el recuerdo de los azotes. Pero ya estaba curado. Probablemente Severus Snape le habría puesto algo de esencia de Díctamo para que se cicatrizara sin dejar marcas.

Toda la situación era verdaderamente humillante. Y por supuesto que Snape no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de refregarle en la cara lo irresponsable, desconsiderado y estúpido que era por haberse metido donde no debía y que si no fuera por el mismísimo Snape (como si se tratara de una gran eminencia), aun estaría decrépito en su cama.

Draco tampoco desaprovecharía la oportunidad para burlarse, y esta vez Harry se sentía derrotado. La humillación era tan grande que no sabía si tenía las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse de la cama ese día y el resto de su vida. Quería que se le cayera el techo y lo aplastara a él y todo quien supiera que un squib le había puesto las manos encima… ¡Un condenado squib! Y él había estado completamente indefenso ante él.

– Vencido por un squib… – refunfuñó en agonía dentro de su mullida almohada.

–¡Harry! –Pansy Parkinson entró con los ojos cargados de preocupación. Se arrojó encima de él. –¿Cómo te sientes?

–Hola, Pansy, –su voz estaba ronca todavía, tal vez por los gritos del día anterior, o simplemente por haberse despertado hacía un ratito.

Ella tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos y se detuvo a estudiarlo antes de llenarlo de besos. Luego le acercó la bandeja con su desayuno. Él sin decir nada, ni responder a las atenciones de Pansy, tomó lentamente su té.

Pansy, bien acostumbrada a ese comportamiento de su novio, lo ignoró y comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

– Tomé apuntes por ti, Harry. La clase de transformaciones estuvo aburrida como siempre. El profesor Pettigrew es un idiota que todavía no entiendo cómo logró convertirse en animago. ¡Y en una rata para colmo! –Agregó entre risas. –A mi me daría vergüenza reconocer que mi forma de animago es un roedor asqueroso de cloaca. Las Patil estuvieron muy entusiasmadas con la idea de convertirse en animagas así que se pasaron toda la estúpida clase haciendo preguntas. –Tomó aire mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad. –A Seamus Finnigan le dieron otra detención en Artes Oscuras…

Harry Potter finalmente habló:

–¿Qué hizo esta vez?

–¡¿Qué cosa no hizo?! –Hizo una mueca, –se rehusó a matar al muggle que Carrows llevó a la clase. –Pansy se rió.

–¿Practicaron la maldición asesina? –preguntó él con un dejo de sorpresa en la voz.

–Sí, una pena que no hayas estado, sinceramente. –suspiró ella concentrada en sus uñas. –Supongo que tú estarás harto de usar ese hechizo.

–¿Y cuando le dan la detención a Finnigan?

A Pansy no se le pasó por alto que Harry ignoró su comentario y encogió sus hombros enojada a modo de respuesta. Después le retiró la bandeja de la cama cuando notó que ya no iba a continuar comiendo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó ella mordiéndose los labios y sin mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Harry no contestó y ella lo interpretó como una buena señal.

–Si necesitas más esencia de díctamo puedo traerte. Anoche Snape dejó bastante en tu baño en caso de que hoy la necesitaras. Y también dejó esencia de murtle por si solo te molestaba la espalda. ¡Ah! Y tienes que tomar esto para reponer la sangre que perdiste.

Ella se sentó al lado de Harry, quien no dejaba de mirar los doseles de su cama sumido en la miseria de su propio abatimiento. Pansy le dio un pequeño frasco con una pócima de color verde parda y él la bebió lo más rápido que pudo para evitar sentir el gusto en su paladar. De repente su sangre se aceleró y lo abrumó una ola de vigor.

La miró a Pansy Parkinson como si recién se diera cuenta que estaba ella allí. Sus ojos oscuros y mefíticos; su cabello oscuro y brillante contra la luz que entraba de la ventana; la falda de su uniforme arrimada por encima de su cintura para mostrar más pierna de la que era necesaria y su pulóver dos talles más pequeños del que le correspondían para acentuar las pocas curvas que tenía. La tomó por la cadera y la arrojó con fuerza contra la cama. Aplastó su cuerpo sobre el de ella para que no se moviera y con un enojo que no sabía de donde había surgido le espetó:

–¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

Ella le sonrió de costado sin poder creer que Harry la tuviese atrapada entre sus piernas. Apenas se besaban y esto… esto era definitivamente un gran avance. Pansy se mojó los labios y con una voz seductora le contestó:

–¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi prometido cuando se me antoja?

–Sal ya mismo de aquí, –le contestó con pausada acidez. Se alejó de ella para poder vestirse, –Sabes que no puedes entrar a mi recamara. –Le agregó mirando directo a sus ojos.

Eso logró asustarla y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo furioso. Se puso velozmente de pie y sus ojos se perdieron en el suelo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared.

En ese instante entró Draco Malfoy vestido sin su uniforme del colegio, llevaba su capa morada con mangas bordadas que usaba cuando cumplía sus funciones de consejero privado de Harry Potter. Hizo caso omiso a la presencia de Pansy y con una mirada punzante pareció desafiarlo. Su semblante era inamovible.

–Será mejor que se levante, señor, hoy tiene varias obligaciones.

Harry Potter suspiró y dejó de mirar a Pansy que se retorcía las manos y mantenía sus ojos clavados en sus pies.

–Hola, Draco… –se tragó su orgullo y pretendió que nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había ocurrido en serio. Volvió a su hábito de ser amigable con su supuesto consejero. Obviamente que Draco no respondería, pero Harry sentía siempre que debía intentarlo.

Draco ojeó a Pansy en el rincón de la recamara y sus puños se ciñeron, su cara se endureció y cuando se volvió a dirigir a Harry la voz fue mucho más grave y adulta.

–Su padre lo espera en su estudio con el duque D'Or y su esposa. Mejor que se apresure porque no está de humor para esperarlo mucho más tiempo.

Entonces se vistió a gran velocidad y se preparó lo mejor que pudo para estar presentable. Cuando salió del baño quiso salir volando de su recamara, pero simplemente mantuvo la vista firme en la puerta y trató de no prestarle atención a Draco que estaba con Pansy hablando en voz baja.

Harry sentía un nudo en su garganta. Tal vez la había tratado demasiado mal a Pansy.

De todas maneras no pudo o no quiso deambular muchos en esos pensamientos, continuó su marcha resuelto a conocer al famoso vampiro francés. Su padre había estado trabajando duro para conquistar el resto de Europa y solo Francia quedaba resistiendo al inevitable avance de los mortífagos. Si lograba que la gran comunidad de vampiros se aliara a la causa de Lord Voldemort serían invencibles; una estrategia segura al éxito.

Golpeó la puerta de la sala donde su padre hacía sus reuniones. Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, atendió con una mueca burlona en su cara. Mueca que se le dibujaba como resultado del castigo que le habían impartido la tarde anterior. Ingresó ignorándolo. No quería darle la satisfacción de perder su temperamento allí. Temía que a partir de ahora todos los castigos sobrecayeran en él y lo último que quería era pasar una noche más con el aberrante squib.

La sala tenía todas las paredes cubiertas desde el suelo hasta el techo con libros prolijamente ordenados. La colección de su padre era única en el mundo y la guardaba con el mayor de los recelos. Harry tuvo la oportunidad de leer algunos de ellos, la mayoría sobre artes oscuras que su padre le había ordenado que debía aprender. Hubo una vez que quiso tomar uno de los libros a hurtadillas. Pero nunca entendió el sistema con que los guardaba y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que solo había tomado uno sobre una estúpida guerra muggle de antes de que su padre se hiciera cargo del poder y pusiera las cosas en el debido orden. Harry no era un gran lector, pero podía decir con seguridad que sabía mucho más que el promedio de los chicos de su edad (y quizás de varios adultos) más que nada por las estrictas exigencias de sus tutores.

Su padre, el duque de D'Or y su bella esposa estaban sentados en sillones cerca del imponente escritorio desde donde su padre se dedicaba a trazar paso por paso su conquista del mundo, Europa ahora.

–… entonces está decidido: los esperaremos en mayo. –Dijo Lord Voldemort en su voz estridente.

Harry se mantuvo al lado de la puerta como un verdadero soldado del imperio que Voldemort estaba construyendo, con sus manos extendidas a los costados, su cuello alto y su mirada fija en un punto. Apenas pestañaba. Su postura rígida era la que le habían enseñado como protocolo frente a todos los invitados de honor. Solo podía relajarse si padre se lo ordenaba. Ni siquiera podía seguir una mosca con la vista.

–Hijo, –dijo Voldemort al reconocer que Harry había llegado. –Duque D'Or, este es mi hijo, él escoltará a las alumnas cuando arriben.

Harry permanecía inmutable a pesar de que estuvieran hablando de él.

–Ya puedes retirarte… –le susurró Malfoy y Harry marchó hasta el pasillo donde se apoyó contra la pared para tomar aire. Se puso una mano en los ojos molesto de que lo llamaran para cosas tan estúpidas. Pero se recordó que lo tenían a prueba… que no debía quejarse. No por el momento.

Debía regresar a su recamara, pero no quería hacerle frente a Draco, mucho menos a Pansy. En serio que se había sobrepasado con ella, esta vez.

Pero no tuvo que hacer nada de eso ya que Draco Malfoy corría hacia él, en cuanto llegó a su lado se detuvo a recuperar el aliento.

–El profesor Snape lo está buscando.

Harry gruñó y su consejero le sonrió ya que sabía cuanto lo irritaba.

Snape estaba en su despacho junto a Avery, un astuto estratega que había estado en la mayoría de las misiones exitosas durante la conquista de Inglaterra. Tenía mucho conocimiento de las políticas muggles así como de sus costumbres que le sirvieron de fuente de inspiración para convencer a los muggles a someterse al nuevo régimen de su padre.

Permaneció en el umbral del despacho sin anunciarse para no interrumpir porque aquel era el protocolo del castillo: debía esperar a que le dieran permiso de hablar.

–Tendremos que movernos pronto. –Aseguró Snape que estudiaba unos pergaminos.

–Black no tendrá escapatoria.

–De todas maneras…

Snape no terminó lo que iba a decir cuando percibió que Harry Potter estaba allí. Le hizo un mohín.

–Es como si de repente supieras cual es tu verdadero lugar ¿no? Un mocoso como tú… finalmente respetando las normas de este lugar… Hubiese pagado con mi vida para verte en la mazmorra.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano bloqueó al profesor Snape de su mente. ¿Acaso lo habían llamado solo para esto? No lo sorprendía, pero debía a toda costa mantener su compostura.

–Tu padre era igual… tu padre biológico quiero decir. –El comentario lo tomó tan por sorpresa que en su rostro llegó a reflejarse su desconcierto. Nunca hablaban sobre sus verdaderos padres. Jamás. –Oh, sí. Tu padre era un holgazán bueno para nada que solo lograba arruinar los mejores planes del Señor Oscuro. Lo tuvimos que matar por eso. O mejor dicho, su propia estupidez lo terminó por matar.

Esbozaba una sonrisa deleitosa con ojos que cargaban un odio que Harry recién reconocía que era de una profundidad abismal.

–Espero que hayas aprendido algo…

–Sí, señor. –Repuso Harry de forma automática, de la manera que estaba condicionado. Ignorando por completo todo lo nuevo que había aprendido de su propio padre.

Avery, sentado cómodamente en una silla, los observaba con gran entretenimiento.

–Bien. Mañana partirás al sureste con el señor Draco Malfoy y la señorita Pansy Parkinson a sondear la zona de Essex. Estamos buscando un nuevo asentamiento de la resistencia.

Harry Potter asintió con la cabeza. Avery le entregó una carpeta con instrucciones, mapas y fotos de la gente que posiblemente pudieran encontrarse.

En la antesala de su propia recamara, Harry arrojó todo lo que le habían dado sobre una mesa para poder estudiarlo con cautela antes de partir. Pansy y Draco esperaban sus instrucciones. Ambos se veían entusiasmados y de mejor humor del que los había visto en un largo tiempo. Pansy no paraba de hablar de sus experiencias previas ante los pocos peligros que tuvo que hacer frente, mientras Draco la miraba de reojo. Harry no sabía si quería que se callara o si estaba pretendiendo que no le prestaba atención. Harry quería que se callara a toda costa, sin embargo reprimió su fastidio y tomó algunos pergaminos para leer alejado de ambos.

–¿Te molesta la espalda?

Draco resopló divertido por la estúpida pregunta de Pansy. ¿O tal vez como burla hacia Harry?

–No, –dijo con finalidad. –Voy a mi recamara a estudiar esto a solas. Mañana partiremos al alba.

Tomó las fotos. La de Sirius Black.

El traidor más buscado de toda la resistencia. Provenía de una importante familia que había hecho grandes cosas por la causa de su padre. Él le dio la espalda a todos sin remordimiento alguno: le quitó un dedo a Peter Pettigrew, asesinó veinte magos y huyó. Nunca se supo mucho de él, excepto que se sospechaba que era uno de los líderes de la resistencia.

En su foto se veía sonriente, sacudía una mano, sus ojos azules se veían igual de risueños. La foto estaba partida. Harry trazó un dedo por el zigzagueo irregular que había quedado cuando la partieron. ¿Quién sabría cuantos años tenía ya esa foto? Le molestaba ver que los de la resistencia tuviesen la capacidad de sonreír cuando hacían lo imposible para que no hubiese progreso en este mundo, cuando se entrometían en la mayoría de los asuntos que eran por el bien mayor, cuando él dudaba si alguna vez había podido sonreír así, con tanta espontaneidad.

Tomó otra foto. Esta ya sabía de quién era. Albus Dumbledore. Su padre lo aborrecía al punto de no poder controlar su magia cuando mencionaban que había interferido una vez más en sus planes.

Harry recordó la primera y última vez que lo vio en persona. Le habían quedado pesadillas de aquella vez, aunque jamás lo reconocería. Había ocurrido hacía dos años atrás. Se había escapado en su escoba hasta Azkaban con la intensión de ver a los infames dementores que hacían guardia en la prisión. Sin embargo, una horda se descontroló y fueron directo hacia él. Intentó defenderse, pero jamás le habían dicho cómo, ninguno de los hechizos normales funcionaban contra ellos. Escuchó gritos de agonía retumbar en su cabeza. Escuchó que alguien invocaba un encantamiento. Se dio cuenta que mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y los abrió para ver que Albus Dumbledore lo observaba con cautela y curiosidad. Harry tomó su escoba y no volteo la cabeza para ver. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Jamás mencionó lo ocurrido a nadie y ocultó ese desagradable recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente.

Continuó memorizando fotos. Minerva MacGonagall, Rebeus Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alice Longbottom, Arthur Weasley…

Finalmente su mente se entumeció y comenzó a soñar con la gente de la resistencia. Por alguna razón estaban Filch y Snape doblados de la risa mientras él trataba de capturar a todos con un saquito de té. De repente apareció su padre biológico, que en realidad era un ciervo y le decía que se iba de vacaciones porque era demasiado holgazán y deseaba fervientemente arruinar los planes del Señor Oscuro. Detrás se escuchaban, cada vez con más intensidad, los mismos gritos de terror que había escuchado cuando había ido a Azkaban. Hasta que se le hizo tan horripilante que despertó de un salto.

Temblaba. Gotas de sudor empapaban sus sienes.

Cuestionó esos gritos desesperados y suplicantes. Una vez más se preguntó a quien pertenecería esa voz y si ese tal Harry era él. Porque ahora sabía que aquellos gritos que había escuchado una vez en Azkaban pertenecían al peor recuerdo del que él había sido testigo. Después de todo, eso era lo que hacían los dementores.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Apenas podía estirar el brazo para alcanzar la sopa que le habían dejado. Volvió a lamentarse por haber obedecido al extraño mago que por un momento creyó que la estaba ayudando a escaparse. Tenía que reconocer que hasta entonces la estaban tratando considerablemente bien. Y por eso no lograba comprender que no la llevaran a una de las mugrientas celdas donde había vivido siempre.

Bebió de a pequeños sorbos. Le raspaba la garganta y a la vez le anestesiaba el organismo.

El chico de tez oscura y pelo con rastas estaba en uno de los catres leyendo un libro. Cada tanto la miraba como si quisiera hacerle preguntas, pero no decía nada.

–Lee Jordan, –llamó la voz severa de la misma mujer que había visto el día anterior. –Ven a vigilar aquí abajo mientras me ocupo de nuestra visita.

El chico dejó el cuarto y la señora subió con una palangana llena de utensilios que no podía imaginarse para qué eran.

Hermione Granger se abrazó con fuerza esperando lo peor. Cerró los ojos procurando que los castigos que le propiciarían por haberse escapado no fuesen tan malos como los que ya había tenido que soportar en su campo de concentración.

–Puedes ponerte de pie. –Le ordenó la mujer y ella abrió los ojos. Vio que la mujer le hacía señas para que tomara las cosas. Las miró perpleja.

–¿No sabes qué es esto? –Preguntó confundida y ella agitó la cabeza en un no.

–Ven aquí y quítate la túnica.

Con las manos temblorosas, Hermione hizo lo que le dijo. Y de repente sintió un chorro de agua cálida bañarla por completo. Algo perfumado provocaba espuma en su pelo: "jabón" recordó ella. Y luego una ráfaga repentina de aire caliente la secó.

–Al menos ahora no apestas. –Susurró la mujer. –Vístete. Supongo que eso sí puedes hacer.

Hermione confundida asintió con la cabeza y se puso una túnica limpia y una capa de lana abrigada con una rica fragancia a flores. Aspiró el perfume con hambre y llegó a la única conclusión posible: la matarían y le habían entregado sus últimas ropas.

No era tan estúpida como para creer que tanta amabilidad no venía con un alto precio.

Se quedó quieta en su lugar disfrutando en secreto el rico aroma que desprendía de su piel limpia. No recordaba haberse bañado así jamás en su vida. El agua de las duchas comunes donde se aseaban una vez por semana, tenían un desinfectante. Era fuerte, ardía en la piel y si penetraba en los ojos corrías el riesgo de perder la vista. Pero esto, solo los guardias olían tan bien como ella lo hacía ahora…

–¿Hermione Granger, cuántos años tienes?

Ella recordaba que cuando aun estaba con sus padres y tenía siete años, le habían enseñado a contar las lunas. Doce lunas equivalían a un año. Ella tenía:

–16 años, señora.

–¿De dónde vienes?

Decidió contestar con veracidad. Levantó su barbilla para no hacer evidente el terror que sentía.

–Del campo de concentración, mi celda estaba en la planta baja del pabellón azul.

–¿Cómo lograste salir?

–Dos magos me liberaron. Era de noche, yo estaba casi durmiendo, pero hacía mucho frío y no lograba dormir. Escuché a los dos chicos y me preparé para defenderme. Creí que… que… como le hicieron a Lisa Turpin…–Se sacudió con pavor. –Entonces logré quitarle la varita a uno de ellos y grité petrificus totalus, como los guardias… ¡Y FUNCIONO! –Parecía enferma cuando relataba la historia, se agitaba en su lugar en una mezcla de entusiasmo y horror, sus ojos se desorbitaban tratando de buscar una salida –… me dijeron que corriera pero unos guardias me alcanzaron y luego tenían rodeados a los dos magos y me arrojaron hacia ellos… –tragó saliva. –Y… el morocho me agarró y de repente estabamos lejos del campo. Me dieron la túnica y la varita y me dijeron que corriera hacia el norte. Entonces el chico negro me atrapó.

–¿Quién te dio la túnica? –preguntó la señora con una cara de incredulidad que no lograba ocultar.

–El de pelo negro le obligó al rubio… Draco se llamaba el rubio. Y me dio su capa y la varita.

La mujer quedó callada.

–¿Entiendes que tu historia es ridícula? Nadie logra escapar de un campo de concentración ¡Y más con alguien de la nobleza!

–¡¿no- nobleza?!

–Sí… Draco y su amigo no eran guardias, eran de la nobleza sin duda alguna.

Hermione miraba asustada a la señora. Hablar con la nobleza era lo peor que alguien como ella había podido llegar a hacer. No saldría viva de allí. Miró frenética a su alrededor y se preguntó si no le convendría saltar por la ventana.

–No te dejaremos escapar. –Le advirtió adivinando sus pensamientos. –Queremos cerciorarnos de que lo que dices es cierto. –La señora apuntó su varita, dijo un extraño hechizo y Hermione vio en su propia mente desplegarse todo lo que le había sucedido. Se dio cuenta que le estaban leyendo la mente.

Cuando todo acabó, la señora estaba boquiabierta.

–Prometo que no le haremos daño, señorita Granger, puedes estar tranquila que aquí no somos así. Sin embargo, hay cosas que debes entender antes…

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejan. Me ponen super contenta que les esté gustando este fanfic. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Y lamento decirles que el próximo va a tardar un poco más en salir... Espero que las fiestas me permitan dejarles el cuarto capítulo!!

SALUDOS!!!


	5. Escapando de todo

**Capítulo IV: Escapando de todo**

Harry volaba solo en su escoba hacia la campiña del inútil de Gilderoy Lockhart, un bravucón que trabajaba en el pub de Madam Rosmerta en las afueras del castillo. Era tan temprano que dudaba que estuviese despierto, pero debía apurarse, no tenía un segundo de sobra para perder. Gilderoy Lockhart no sabía hacer otra cosa excepto mentir. Eso y juntar información que ni él era conciente de cuán valiosa podía ser. Escuchaba absolutamente todo lo que se discutía en el pub. Y cuando lo requería, utilizaba su hipnotizante sonrisa para conquistar a las mujeres y hacerlas hablar. Era el contacto más valioso que Harry conocía y por eso le ofrecía su protección sin que el otro se enterase.

Así que golpeó la puerta de la cabaña donde vivía. Apareció en pijamas lilas y un gorro de dormir que combinaba a la perfección con su atuendo. Se frotaba los ojos y todavía no había llegado a reconocer quién llamaba a esas horas, para peor, un sábado que él regresaba a su casa casi al alba. Inmediatamente se puso pálido y con las manos temblorosas invitó a Harry a pasar a su casa.

– ¿Qué desea? –le dijo en un susurro sin mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Has sabido algo de la resistencia?

– Hmm… –se atragantó con saliva.

–Ya veo… dime qué sabes.

–Es que cada vez se sabe menos, la gente de la resistencia ya no frecuenta el pub de Madam Rosmerta y las cosas que se dicen son demasiado insólitas –se excusó el hombre tomando su gorro entre las manos y tratando de peinar sus cabellos dorados.

–Yo seré quien juzgue eso, Gilderoy. Ahora dime de qué van esas cosas insólitas que dicen en el pub.

–Stanley Irving está convencido que Sirius Black está muerto… –Harry enarcó sus cejas tomado por sorpresa y de inmediato recompuso su semblante frío e inexpresivo. –Dice que lo han visto en el sur, cerca de Harwich, que lo atacó un hombre lobo… ¡Se lo devoró entero! –Miró nervioso a Harry Potter y estrujó el gorro con más fuerza. –¡Le digo que los rumores son cada vez más insólitos!

–¿Qué más dijo Stanley Irving?

–Es que él fue a Harwich porque parece que cerca hay un nuevo establecimiento de la resistencia que trafica gente, sangres sucias, sobretodo. Los llevan como si fuesen esclavos…

–¿Y qué hacen con ellos?

–Desaparecen. Stanley Irving quería un sangre sucia para esos juegos raros que organiza él.

Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras Gilderoy le relataba el caso de una bruja y su mascota sapo, o los fuegos de artificio que contrabandeaba un tal Mundungus.

Parecía haber sido en vano la visita, pero al menos Harwich sonaba como un buen lugar para comenzar su búsqueda. Pagó una buena suma de dinero para mantenerlo contento y luego lo amenazó para que no hablara con nadie sobre ese encuentro, tomó su escoba para reencontrarse con Draco y Pansy que ya estaban volando hacia el sur.

El viento fresco de la mañana le despejó la mente como para trazar con cautela sus próximos movimientos. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara y no se le borró hasta que pisó tierra firme.

Londres.

Una enorme ciudad que reflejaba lo que había sido la civilización muggle de antaño. Una enorme ruina donde los vientos se reunían a suspirar en cada esquina y la humedad crecía como una plaga fuera de control en cada pared. Era un día extraño porque no llovía, pero tampoco penetraba ni un destello de sol por la gruesa capa de nubes que servían de techo a la ciudad.

Caminó con cautela por una calle amplia observando atentamente los coches abandonados de los muggles. Harry se quedó mirando uno que estaba cubierto de la misma hiedra que cubría el muro que había detrás. La naturaleza misma se estaba encargando de reponer todo el desastre que se había hecho antes. Sonrió satisfecho de que ya hubiese resultados positivos en los planes de su padre.

De todas maneras muchos magos habían adoptado ese ridículo medio de transporte. Y ni siquiera eran de la resistencia. Era el caso de Amycus Carrow _que varias veces se lo veía en la ciudad_ conduciendo su colección de coches rojos. Era una verdadera aberración a los valores que profesaban.

Una bandada de pájaros tomó vuelo repentinamente, espantados por algo seguramente. Harry tenía la varita en la mano y miraba la cima de la torre de donde había tomado súbito vuelo.

Londres era una ciudad sumamente peligrosa. No solo por los dementores que solían mantener vigía por algunas calles, si no que también por la gran cantidad de recovecos donde esconderse…

Fue al punto de encuentro. Pansy se escuchaba de lejos con un incesante parloteo- Harry refunfuñó y endureció la mirada. Draco podría mandar a callarla de una buena vez antes de que los descubrieran. ¿O acaso no se daba cuenta de que los estaba poniendo en una situación vulnerable?

–Draco, Pansy –, Harry hizo un ademán con la cabeza al mencionar sus nombres que también sirvió para indicarles que no estaba de humor.

Pansy solo se puso toda colorada y el rubio hizo una mueca al ver que el otro estaba de malas.

–Te tomó demasiado tiempo… Se suponía que debías llegar a más tardar al mediodía y ya son pasadas las 15.

–¿Pudiste hablar con tu madre?

No dudó en cambiarle de tema aunque ya sabía la respuesta antes de que contestara. Al menos había logrado que Draco cambiara su actitud burlona y se ensombreciera como lo hacía cada vez que hablaba con su progenitora.

–Hay una fábrica o un depósito abandonado de colchones al suroeste. Pillaron un par de magos allí, probablemente de la resistencia. Madre dijo que contrabandeaban cosas del antiguo Ministerio de Magia. Robaron cinco mapas, todas de ciudades portuarias.

–¿Cuáles?

–Ese es el problema. Los mapas se saben que eran importantes y que lograron aplicarle encantamientos de confusión antes de que los descubrieran. Una razón más para creer que guardaban más valor.

–¿Qué sugirió tu madre que hagamos, entonces?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–Si fuera por ella, no sugeriría nada.

–Vayamos al Callejón a buscar provisiones. Tendremos que buscar la manera de rebelar las ciudades que muestran los mapas. –Sugirió Pansy.

–Eso…

–¡Shh! – Les indicó Draco y ambos inmediatamente hicieron silencio.

Harry lo escuchó. Alguien se acercaba arrastrando los pies.

Reparó en todas las formas de escape que estaban a su alcance y en todas las armas que tenían para luchar contra quien se acercaba. Los pasos sonaban pesados. Eso era extraño para alguien que sabía los peligros de esa ciudad.

Entonces lo vieron. Pansy se llevó las manos a la boca para suprimir un gritito de asombro y espanto. Draco enarcó las cejas.

¿Qué hacía un muggle suelto? Uno suelto y definitivamente embriagado con alguna sustancia de mala muerte porque no solo apestaba a mugre.

Harry bajó la varita.

–¿Qué haces? –susurró Draco enojado sin quitarle la vista de encima al enorme muggle.

–Avada k…

–¡Pansy, no! –le golpeó la mano para que no terminara de decir el maleficio.

–¡Por lo que más quieras, Harry!. ¡Es un sucio muggle!

–¡Vamos ya al Callejón! Nuestra misión no es la de matar muggles de la calle que tarde o temprano van a morirse por cosas tan simples como una gripe. Si tanto te preocupa, Pansy, ve a buscar a la brigada y que se lo lleven a una reserva. Un muggle sólo y suelto en la calle no va a cambiar nada. ¡Estamos aquí para buscar información, provisiones y para hacer un reconocimiento del terreno en Essex! ¿Está claro?

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*****.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

El refugio de la resistencia era ciertamente lo mejor que le había ocurrido a Hermione en muchos años. Estaba vestida decentemente con una túnica de su talle. Ya había almorzado un cordero asado exquisito en un gran banquete que habían organizado en honor a un importante mago que había regresado del continente.

Hermione se sentía abrumada con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Todos le sacudían la mano y le exigían que relatara una y otra vez la hazaña que le había permitido escaparse del campo de concentración. Aun que en realidad era ella quien estaba hambrienta por más información.

– Hace dos años que nadie logra escaparse de ningún campo de concentración. –Le aclaró Lee Jordan, uno de los aprehensores que la habían llevado hasta el refugio.

–Luego de eso aumentaron las medidas de seguridad y ya no tuvimos esperanzas para volver a infiltrarnos y poder ayudar a la gente que está allí. –Agregó un apuesto pelirrojo que nadie le había presentado pero que ella suponía que era un hermano de George Weasley.

–Fred se pondría contento… –agregó en voz baja Angelina Jonson, una alta chica con una radiante tez oscura.

–¿Quién es Fred? –preguntó Hermione llena de curiosidad, pero todos quedaron ceñudos y cabizbajos, evitando las miradas de los otros.

–Fred…–suspiró George haciendo que todas esas miradas quedaran en él. –Fred era mi hermano gemelo –, dijo con firmeza. – Irrumpió en un campo de concentración en Heathrow y liberó a siete prisioneros.

–Eso es… –Hermione intentó expresar su maravilla pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida.

–Lo mataron los guardias antes de que pudiera liberar al octavo. –Espetó George con furia. Hermione finalmente entendió la incomodidad que padecían todos, se ruborizó profundamente y no pudo volver a levantar la mirada de sus manos.

–Brindemos por Fred–, Angelina dijo suavemente.

–¡Ese es el espíritu! –. Exclamo Lee con un dejo de humor.

–Así es, –intervino George –, por mi hermano, y por quien se haya unido a nuestra causa y haya liberado a la aquí presente Hermione Granger.

Todos elevaron sus copas en el aire, incluso ella que aun estaba ruborizada e intimidada por su nueva situación y bebieron hasta el hartazgo.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*****.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Se despertó por unos quejidos que provenían de afuera de la tienda de acampar donde habían pasado la noche. Pansy sonaba molesta.

–Bruja estúpida… –farfulló Harry hundiendo la cara en la almohada, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño en vano. La voz reverberante de Pansy retumbaba en su cabeza y se puso de pie molesto. Se vistió. Desayunó los garbanzos y la salchicha que le habían dejado.

Una vez más escuchó el quejido de Pansy y Harry se dispuso a salir de la tienda para callarla de una buena vez. Desde que habían partido no hacía otra cosa que opinar y quejarse por cada detalle insignificante y hasta ahora él no le había dicho nada al respecto.

Harry dio vuelta a la carpa en su búsqueda, de donde venía la ahogada voz de ella y se preguntó qué podría estar haciendo detrás de un frondoso arbusto. Pero la respuesta lo hizo pararse en seco. Sus manos comenzaron a sacudirse con rabia y cerró sus puños para que el dolor que le provocaban sus uñas clavadas en las palmas de sus manos suprimiera la magia que estaba por estallar en él. Tomó aire, cerró los ojos, deseó desaparecer y cuando los reabrió se encontraba en las profundidades del bosque que debían atravesar ese día.

Suspiró.

Notó que sus manos aun se sacudían, se agachó y se aferró firmemente de sus cabellos para borrar la imagen que parecía haberse adherido a su memoria. Se volvió a poner de pie. La imagen de Pansy lo provocaba con sorna, gruñó con fuerza y asestó un puñetazo en uno de los árboles. Sus nudillos quedaron rojos y se le había desgarrado algo de la delgada piel de los dedos.

Volvió a suspirar.

Pansy reapareció en su mente con más intensidad. Sus quejidos eran ahogados con la boca de Draco Malfoy. Las manos de Draco Malfoy no vacilaban cuando exploraban el cuerpo semidesnudo de su prometida. Ni siquiera parecían repugnados por la humedad del suelo donde se retorcían con placer.

Trató sin mucho éxito, suprimir esos pensamientos. Sabía de antemano que esos dos se tenían sentimientos desde antes de que le dijeran que Pansy se casaría con él, el heredero de Voldemort, en cuanto cumpliera 17 años. Harry aborrecía la idea, pero ya no se le ocurría la manera de escaparse de tal destino. Por el contrario, Pansy siempre se demostró muy devota a él y hacía lo imposible para que Harry le correspondiera de la misma manera. Por eso jamás supuso que las cosas terminarían así: que Draco sucumbiera a la tentación y que Pansy aceptara a Draco…

Era todo confuso…

Tomó una última bocanada de aire para recomponerse.

No podía dejar de sentir odio hacia Draco a quien todo se le hacía fácil. Tenía un padre verdadero, tenía un futuro ya establecido y no tenía la necesidad de estar demostrando al mundo que estaba a la altura del puesto en el círculo de Voldemort… y ahora tenía a Pansy.

–¡Expeliarmus! –gritaron detrás suyo tomándolo por sorpresa.

La varita de Harry salió volando y la atajó un chico altísimo y pelirrojo.

En un parpadeo quedó inmovilizado con un Petrificus Totalus que no pudo distinguir de dónde había salido. El pelirrojo avanzó con paso seguro para aprehender a Harry.

Mientras tanto, él se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas en acumular energías en la punta de sus dedos y así liberar sus manos de aquel hechizo. De a poco… un dedo, dos, tres… cuatro dedos. El quinto era siempre el más difícil y no podía cerrar los ojos como para aislar sus sentidos y concentrarse por completo en lo que debía hacer. Cuando sintió el familiar cosquilleo en su mano logró girarla en dirección al chico que estaba encima de él y el pelirrojo salió expulsado por el aire.

Harry volvió a tomar aire para reponerse; usar magia de esa manera siempre lo dejaba en un estado calamitoso.

–¿Ron, estás bien? –Escuchó a alguien que gritaba con desesperación. En su visión periférica distinguió a una chica, más pequeña en estatura pero con el mismo rojo encendido en su cabello, que se abalanzaba encima de Harry para pegarle una buena trompada en la nariz. Harry cayó sin más remedio y su cabeza rebotó contra el suelo. Todo quedó negro…

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

_Y finalmente apareció Ginny. Tardó pero solo porque los que pidieron por ella son demasiado ansiosos._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

_Gracias Betora-Pottercita-Sandra-Betalectora por tener la paciencia de leerlo, criticarlo y hacer que lo corrija!_

_Ahora, vayan a amortentia (el sitio que administro junto a mi betora) y disfrutenlo...  
_


	6. Una ventana

**Capítulo V: Una ventana**

Ginny se retorcía de nervios fuera del diminuto cuarto donde el sanador atendía a su hermano, Ron Weasley. Cada tanto se asomaba a la puerta para ver qué sucedía, pero no podía ver, ni le querían decir nada.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Se volteó rápidamente al escuchar la ronca voz de Kingsley Shackelbolt. El alto hombre puso una mano en el hombro de ella.

–Será mejor que vayas al sótano a vigilar a nuestro huésped hasta que llegue Black y nos diga qué hacer con él.

Ginny aguantó su contestación. Echaba humos por el estado en que el chico ese había dejado a su hermano. Jamás se imaginó que algo así fuera posible; que sin varita se pudiera repeler un cuerpo vivo cuando se estaba confinado con magia. Jamás se imaginó que fuera posible tener semejante control de la magia sin poseer la ayuda de una varita. La idea era insólita y le aterraba que existiera gente que pudiera hacerlo.

Pero se enorgullecía de lo que había logrado por sí sola. Atrapar a Harry Potter era sin duda alguna, una fantasía con la que se entretenían casi todos los miembros de la resistencia. Y ella, una simple adolescente que jamás se había destacado en nada salvo ser la única hija mujer en una familia repleta de hombres, lo había atrapado. Sin embargo eso que sonaba tan estupendo, se había convertido en su peor pesadilla.

Bajó las escaleras estampando sus pies en cada uno de los escalones. Estaba enfurecida. No quería ser quien se encargara de ese monstruo bajo ningún concepto. Deseaba no alejarse de su hermano. Ella era la única persona cercana a él en ese escondite donde estaban refugiándose. Pero no tenía opción y debía obedecer a sus mayores si no quería regresar junto a sus padres.

Sus pasos casi inconscientes la llevaron a la pileta donde se refrescó la cara y el cuello para calmarse un poco. Sus manos se quedaron sumergidas en el potente chorro del grifo. Hipnotizada.

–Quizá deba llevarle un bocadillo… –se dijo en voz baja.

–Hay panes y sopa en la alacena –, le respondió una voz aguda detrás de ella que la hizo saltar del susto.

¿Qué le pasaba que estaba tan nerviosa?

El pequeño señor Flitwick estaba sentado en una de las tantas sillas de aquella diminuta sala que hacía de comedor. La miraba con curiosidad desde el filo de la mesa.

¿Cómo no había notado que él estaba ahí?

Desde que había regresado se asustaba por cada insignificante sonido y había dejado de percatarse de lo que le rodeaba. Aunque Flitwick era difícil de que no pasara desapercibido con su estatura anormalmente baja.

–Gra... gracias– respondió ella tratando de que no se notara su reacción. Sin embargo supo, por su cara de irritación, que él se había dado cuenta de que no lo había visto antes.

Preparó los bocadillos y a los de Harry Potter les agregó unas cuantas gotas de pócima debilitadora para que no se repitiera el episodio de antes.

El sótano había sido en algún momento un gran depósito con celdas de refrigeración. O así le habían dicho. Y Harry Potter se encontraba en una de ellas. Atrapado. Sin ninguna otra abertura más que la puerta y la ventanilla que ésta tenía. Desde la ventanita pudo ver a Harry Potter inconciente. Estaba sujetado fuertemente desde el techo por sogas y cadenas invisibles y no lo soltarían bajo ninguna condición.

Abrió la pesada puerta y las bisagras produjeron un chirrido estridente que despertó al prisionero.

Ella se quedó tensa en el umbral estudiando detenidamente su reacción.

Sus ojos parpadearon varias veces y se quejó antes de notar que ella estaba allí. Por suerte estaba lo suficientemente grogui como para hacerla sentir amenazada.

–¿En dónde estoy? – dijo finalmente y con dificultad.

–En tu celda… –Su voz tembló, pero por suerte él no se dio cuenta y ella pudo mantener su compostura mientras dejaba sus bocadillos en un costado. –Espero que te acostumbres a estos nuevos lujos.

Le devolvió una mirada fastidiosa y cerró los ojos. Una arruga apareció en su entrecejo y Ginny supo sin saberlo realmente cómo, que él se estaba concentrando para hacer magia.

–¿No prefieres comer antes? –Intentó distraerlo.

El otro, sin embargo, no respondió. Ginny sintió un cosquilleo en el aire que fluía hacia él. Retrocedió asustada de repente. No quería demostrárselo y con más calma de la que sentía se alejó. Salió de la celda y se aseguró de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada.

–¿Cómo pretendes que coma si me tienen así? Al menos suelten una de mis manos.

Su voz había sido un susurro, pero él sabía que ella estaba escuchando.

–Oh, su majestad, ¿acaso no puedes volver a hacer magia sin varita y alimentarte por tu cuenta? –cada palabra la pesó con tanto sarcasmo como pudo.

Ella no lo veía pero supo que él estaba sonriendo.

–En todo caso usaré esa magia para atraparte a ti y…

–Cuando lo desees solo llama a los cubiertos que se encargarán de acercarte el alimento. –Ginny lo interrumpió molesta. –Tal como se alimentan a los bebotes como tú.

Ella esperó una respuesta más ácida pero nunca la tuvo y se atrevió a sonreír por esa pequeña batalla ganada. Dejó pasar el tiempo suficiente hasta que creyó que ya había acabado y abrió la única ventana de esa celda improvisada para cerciorarse.

Lo que vio la aterrorizó tanto que cerró la ventanita con fuerza y se tropezó al retroceder en confusión. Su respiración había tomado repentina velocidad y su corazón se desbocaba con el pánico. Allí, en el instante que abrió la ventana, pudo ver claramente a Harry Potter sin las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Estaba libre y sonreía con demasiada suficiencia del otro lado de la puerta.

Ginny no esperó un segundo más; corrió a toda velocidad en busca de ayuda.

–¿Qué haces? –gritó un chico detrás de ella. Era Neville Longbottom. Eso significaba que Albus Dumbledore, el líder verdadero de la resistencia estaba en el sitio. No lo conocía mucho a él, pero le habían dicho que era una persona de confianza. Por lo que no dudó en pedirle ayuda.

–¡Se escapa Harry Potter! –le dijo llena de angustia.

Neville se sobresaltó y fue al cuarto más cercano: la sala del comedor. Habían dos magos en ese momento, uno de ellos era Flitwick quien Ginny recordó que era un especialista en duelos de magia.

–Necesitamos refuerzos, –anunció Neville rápidamente, –Harry Potter se está escapando.

Los cuatro corrieron de regreso a donde estaba la celda. Ginny iba detrás de todos asustada de lo que era capaz de hacer ese horrible mortífago.

–No entiendo cómo logró zafarse de los hechizos que yo mismo conjuré, –decía para sí mismo el mago pequeño de estatura. –Era imposible.

De inmediato Flitwick ordenó al otro mago a que fuera prontamente a buscar a Dumbledore.

–Solo él sabrá manejar a semejante mago ¡Jamás creí que esto fuera posible!

Neville puso una mano en la espalda de Ginny cuando su cara empalideció imprevistamente. Quiso tranquilizarla, pero se sentía furiosa consigo misma por no haber sido capaz de mantener a Harry Potter prisionero.

Albus Dumbledore no tardó mucho en aparecer. Era un hombre alto con una enorme barba de canas casi plateadas que se la ajustaba al cinturón de una túnica siempre llamativa. Era el de más edad en toda la resistencia y aún así sus ojos siempre preservaban un risueño brillo que a Ginny le infundían seguridad.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Neville? –Le preguntó con un enojo que no creía que fuese posible en el líder anciano pero que le hizo entender algo del miedo que sabía que Voldemort le tenía. Neville se encogió ante la mirada potente pero no tardó en recomponerse.

–Ginny Weasley necesitaba mi asistencia. –Contestó con firmeza.

Entonces Albus Dumbledore estudió la presencia de Ginny con intriga.

–Puedes retirarte, Neville. Ve a hacer lo que te encomendé y no regreses a este lugar. Lo tienes terminantemente prohibido. ¿Entendiste? –Le espetó al borde de lo que parecía ser enojo.

–Sí, señor, –contestó él confundido. Probablemente también era la primera vez que le tocaba ver el enojo de su líder. –Ginny… –Ella asintió con la cabeza y le agradeció en un susurro.

Cuando él se retiró, Dumbledore le pidió que le contara lo que había sucedido.

Flitwick trabajaba fuera de la celda con mucha concentración. Analizaba el espectro de hechizos que se habían destruido para recomponerlos inmediatamente.

–No lo entiendo –, susurró masajeándose su sien y alejándose de la celda. –Los hechizos siguen intactos. ¿Estás segura de lo que viste, querida? –Le preguntó a Ginny.

Dumbledore frunció las cejas y decidió cerciorarse de la palabra de ella. Así que abrió la ventanita de esa hermética celda una vez más para poder verificar que Potter se había soltado.

Y así era…

Harry Potter estaba parado frente a ellos, en guardia, sus ojos emanaban un poder inigualable a pesar del cubierto de madera que tenía en la mano y que reemplazaría la varita que no poseía. Sabiendo que él era capaz de realizar magia sin necesidad de una, eso era verdaderamente escalofriante.

El anciano cerró enérgicamente la ventanita y miró a Ginny con incredulidad. Murmuraba entre sus dientes algo incomprensible.

–Pero…–comenzó a decir ella antes de ser interrumpida por Flitwick.

–No tiene varita, no creo que llegue muy lejos si logra salir de la celda.

–Si es capaz de soltarse sin dejar un mínimo rastro de que ha luchado no creo que necesite una varita para derrotarnos… –gruñó Dumbledore. –Ponte en contacto con Sirius Black ya mismo y avisa a Kinsley Shackelbolt de la situación –, le ordenó a Flitwick.

El mago corrió a cumplir con las órdenes y él se quedó a continuar analizando cómo había sido posible que Harry Potter destruyera esa clase de hechizos. Estaba a la espera de cualquier cosa…

Ginny estaba encogida en un rincón. Se abrazaba a sí misma como si eso la abrigara de un frío que no sentía en la piel.

–Será mejor que se ponga en guardia, señorita Weasley. No sabemos cuando decidirá salir de la celda.

Ella se ruborizó y buscó su varita con nervios. Se mordió los labios mientras observaba a Dumbledore trabajar asiduamente.

–¿Puedo ayudar?

–Solo quédese en su lugar y esté lista para realizar un desmaius. No entiendo por qué no ha hecho nada aun… –Lo último lo murmuró para sí mismo.

–Quizás esté ganando tiempo para recuperarse y atacar…–Dumbledore frunció más el entrecejo al escucharla hablar. –¿Y por qué no sale ya? ¿Acaso es tan difícil abrir una puerta?

Dumbledore de repente se irguió como tomado por sorpresa.

–¿Eres una Weasley, no? –Ella asintió. –Increíble familia… no ha habido ningún Weasley hasta ahora que no me haya dejado de sorprender… Son todos demasiado astutos. –Se hablaba a sí mismo otra vez. –¿Sabes conjurar un Finite Incantatem, no?

–Por supuesto…

–Perdón, no ha sido para ofender. Obviamente que sabes conjurar uno. –Entonces Dumbledore miró su varita tratado de resolver un dilema antes de sonreírle abiertamente a ella.– A la cuenta de tres abriré la puerta y tendrás que conjurar el mejor Finite Incantatem que has conjurado en toda tu vida. –Susurró él con los ojos resplandecientes como estrellas. Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse acogida por esa mirada cargada de seguridad. Asintió con la cabeza y tomó una bocanada de aire para prepararse.

No entendía absolutamente nada.

–Uno… –susurró él y ella sintió sus pies firmes en la tierra. –Dos… –su cuerpo entero canalizó la energía para conjurar ese simple hechizo que le habían encomendando. El tres ya no lo escuchó. Solo vio que la puerta se abría. Sintió que su mente, como si fuese un ente separado de sí misma, realizaba el hechizo que anulaba los demás hechizos. Lo vio a Potter abalanzarse y luego caer y luego cerró los ojos con espanto de lo que sucedería después.

Fue el Petrificus Totalus de Dumbledore el que la hizo abrir los ojos una vez más. Él estaba diciendo una sarta de hechizos alrededor de Potter quien permanecía totalmente desvanecido en las cadenas. La bandeja con la comida permanecía intacta en donde Ginny la había dejado. En realidad… nada parecía haber cambiado desde que ella se había retirado.

Entonces…

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Una ilusión. Potter nunca se había escapado. –Tomó aire antes de asegurar las cadenas. –Ingenioso considerando que…

–¿Entonces me engañó?

–Nos engañó a todos. Es una suerte que te hayas percatado de que la única manera de abrir estas enormes puertas es tirando de esa palanca. Y debía ser a mano… porque tú nunca la cerraste con la varita. Al menos así lo había preparado Filius. Si no lo hubieses notado aun seguiríamos movilizándonos para contenerlo aquí adentro… Nos hizo creer que las leyes de la magia no se aplicaban a él.

En ese instante llegaban Flitwick con cara de desconcierto y Kingsley Shackelbolt estudiando minuciosamente la escena.

–¿Eso significa que no es tan poderoso? –insistió ella antes de que los otros la interrumpieran con otras cuestiones.

–Significa que es lo suficientemente poderoso para engañarnos con una ilusión, pero no lo suficiente como para escaparse de simples hechizos conjurados por una muchacha como tú. Señorita Weasley, ve al tercer piso y busca al sanador para que vea que Potter está… que está bien.

Ginny corrió con euforia y descargando la adrenalina de lo que había pasado. Sentía que flotaba. Aun después de haberse quedado unos instantes con su hermano mientras todos atendían al prisionero. Su cabeza daba vueltas con lo que le había dicho Dumbledore y con la imagen patética de Harry Potter desmayado.

Cuando la conmoción había acabado Dumbledore la encontró sentada abrazando sus piernas en el pasillo que lindaba con el cuarto de Ron.

Le tendió una mano para que se pusiera de pie y ella aceptó enderezándose inmediatamente.

–Has hecho un muy buen trabajo. Creo que te dejaré a cargo de atender al prisionero.

Ginny empalideció más que cuando había creído que Harry Potter había escapado. Había estado todo ese tiempo sumergida en una gran laguna de calma porque sabía que todo ese desastre solo serviría para que la alejaran de allí y poder volver en forma definitiva junto a su hermano Ron.

–No quiero quedarme a cargo de él, señor. –Le contestó enojada. – En este momento mi hermano está en grave estado y soy su única familia cercana. Ron necesita que yo esté junto a él.

–Tu hermano será trasladado al campamento del norte para que esté junto a tus padres. Puedes ir con él o quedarte aquí.

–Señor, yo…

– Ya hablé con Filius Flitwick y te dará clases avanzadas de hechizos. Sobretodo hechizos de confinamiento para que siempre sepas que se mantienen las barreras contenedoras y hechizos de defensa para que esto no vuelva a suceder. Y más adelante quizás, clases de oclumencia.

Ginny pestañeó estupefacta. ¿Clases avanzadas? ¿Clases con el especialista en hechizos de la resistencia?

–También necesitarás aprender a reconocer trazas de magia sin varita supongo… –Carraspeó esperando una respuesta de ella. –¿Crees que puedas quedarte? En serio nos ayudará mucho que te quedes…

Asintió sin palabras, sin poder decirle que no a Dumbledore.

–Perfecto. Eso es todo. Mejor me voy a verificar que Neville está ocupado en lo que le encomendé que hiciera. –Dijo ya mientras se marchaba.

* * *

**Nota de Autora...**

_No tengo excusas por no haber publicado antes. Los insultos son bienvenidos al igual que las críticas. _

_Espero poder quitarme la mala costumbre de no publicar seguido. _

_Recuerden visitar amortentia(punto)org!_

_Los quiero_


End file.
